


Not Just a Bloodsucker

by 3ManyShips5me



Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Jobs, I think it counts as denial in there somewhere, I'm bad at tags, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vampire AU, Vampire!Haru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ManyShips5me/pseuds/3ManyShips5me
Summary: Written for Makoharuweek2016: Free Choice Day| ...Having to stay in control of himself when all he wanted was release was another something that Makoto begrudgingly had to admit he enjoyed more than he should...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



> I sort of went off and wrote my own little smut based off of an amazing, on-going rp I'm doing with @nooowestayandgetcaught on Tumblr.
> 
> It's been forever and a day since I've written NSFW stuff so I've been pretty darn nervous about it, but enjoy nevertheless!

If Makoto had been told a year ago he would be getting a blow job from a vampire, he would have thought it was a horrible joke.

If he had been told that vampire would be Haru, he would have died on the spot from embarrassment.

Yet there he was, whimpering with his gaze locked on a blue-eyed man with a cock down his throat.

As if sensing his thoughts, said vampire pulled back slowly, inch by inch until only his tongue remained to circle around the reddened tip, a flash of pearly white _pointed_ teeth eliciting a little whine Makoto couldn't believe came from his own chest.

It wasn't that he _wanted_ such a sensitive area to be bit or anything, but something about the danger of it was so inexcusably arousing that Makoto could cum just from the thought.

Apparently, Haru had other plans as he settled himself into rolling his lover's testicles in between his fingers while his other hand leisurely stroked his length.

Makoto managed a reassuring smile, loosening his grip on the bedsheets beneath him. If Haru wanted him to hold out a little longer then _...!_

His eyes squeezed shut as Haru's cheeks hollowed around his sensitive glans, seeing stars while he continued to pump his shaft. Was he _trying_ to make Makoto finish quickly?

Haru wasn't looking at him when he opened his eyes again, too focused on bobbing his head in time with his moving fist. The sight of Haru so intent on pleasing him sent a flood of heat through Makoto's body, the once freestyle swimmer glancing up at the sound of his name being sighed as the taste of pre-cum reached his tongue.

It wasn't until Haru placed a firm but gentle hand on Makoto's waist that he took note of his shallow thrusts, forcing himself to still.

Having to stay in control of himself when all he wanted was release was another something that Makoto begrudgingly had to admit he enjoyed more than he should. It was up to Haru to decide how much of him was allowed in his mouth at one time, it was up to Haru to choose how long he would keep on his knees between Makoto's thighs.

His lover knew exactly which buttons to push and when: from teasing at the sensitive vein that ran along the underside of his length or squeezing the base of his shaft when he got especially close.

After what felt like an eternity of _just enough to feel good but not enough for him to cum_ , Haru finally gave in to the pleading.

Makoto's hand tangled itself in raven hair as Haru turned his attention to the head of his dick, sucking hard and swirling his tongue around the heated skin.

"Ahh... Haa... Haru...! _Haruka I'm...!_ " Makoto didn't get the chance to finish his sentence before his hips jutted forward and his hand brought Haru's head down to the base of his manhood, cock throbbing in his mouth for his cum to be swallowed.

It didn't take long for Haru's surprise to morph into a glare as Makoto returned to the bed with a drawn out sigh.

 _Be careful next time_ , it read.

If Makoto had been told a year ago that there would be a next time, he would never have believed it.


End file.
